Roza Mikaelson: The forgotten Orignial
by Pandapop1225
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a dhampir in training. Roza Mikaelson is an Original and the fraternal twin of Niklaus Mikaelson. But when they are the same you know drama's going to happen. After Dimitri's "Love fades. Mine has." Roza calls her brother and asks him to come visit. But what happens when he brings not just his family, four original vampires, one original hybrid, one turned hybrid,
1. Chapter 1: Roza Mikaelson

**So I have had this Idea for a while and I decided to finally create a Fanfiction account, which means this is my first story :) YAY!**

"This isn't over. I won't give up on you."

"I've given up on you," he said, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. _I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has_.

I backed up; the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his feature, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

_I'll show him what a true monster is! _I thought to myself as I walked to my room.

I slammed the door open, nearly braking it of the hinges. First thing I did was grab my phone. I then called a number I haven't heard in a very long time.

**Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring! **Sounded in my ear then they answered the phone.

"Hello, Niklaus Mikaelson speaking." The familiar British accent of my brother said.

"Nikky..." I said, my voice wavering.

**"**Roza, sister is that you?" He said softly.

"Yeah Nikky it's me," I sniffed.

To most my brother was a sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive but to me he was sweet, kind and over-protective. Niklaus is my favourite of my siblings, but probably because he was my fraternal twin; meaning we were born together but we looked nothing alike. He looked more like our mother but I look like our father. Our mother had what you call an affair and cheated on our "step-father" Mikael. This then lead to Mikael being abusive towards my brother and I.

"Roza, where are you? Why haven't you called me back?" he said franticly.

I sat on my bed and let the tears run down my face.

"Nikky remember the man I told you about?" I asked/sobbed.

"You mean the Dimitri Belikov fellow, the one you swore was your soul mate." He said confused.

"Yeah, that one," I said sobbing harder.

It was silent on the other end and for a second I thought that my brother had hung up on me then I heard his voice louder than before.

"I am coming to visit you. When I do I will rip Dimitri Belikov limb from limb, torture him till he screams for mercy. Then I will turn him into a Hybrid and continue to torture him for the next ten-thousand years. Only then will he be allowed to die."

"Brother I want you to come, and yes I want you to scare the Moroi and Dhampir race. But you will leave him alone brother, yes he hurt me but I still love him with all my heart. His death would only cause me more pain." I pleaded.

It was silent again. Then my brother's voice spoke softer and gentler than before.

"Very well, he will live as long as you want him to live."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"But I am still visiting, and I am bringing a few friends with me." He said chuckling evilly.

"I didn't think you had any friends" I teased.

"Of course I do," he growled playfully. "Be ready for my arrival."

I hung up the phone and decided that I wouldn't leave the room until Nik arrived. I laid down on the bed a pulled a red blanket over the top of me and just started thinking.

I thought about Nik and an Image of him popped into my mind. His height of 5'11, curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin, he possesses a delicate yet masculine face and has a well-built body from the 10th century before we were turned into vampires.

From there my thoughts drifted to my oldest brother Finn. He had the same dark brown hair and hazel eyes that made his already pale skin look even paler. He was the same height as Nik but had a smaller build than Nik. The one thing that I always remembered about my oldest brother was that he almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family.

Than my thoughts drifted to Elijah. The second oldest of my siblings and my second favorite sibling. Elijah is unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but he is also very kind, smart, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He is the opposite of what Niklaus is, pretty much. Elijah is a very handsome, 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. And he is constantly dressing in suits, which really bugs me.

It seemed that my thoughts wanted to cover all my siblings because next was Kol. He has dark hair and hazel eyes, just like Finn's. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build.

Then my thoughts drifted to my only sister Rebekah. My sister has icy/natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale skin. She is a tall and slim. Added by QetsiyahIn terms of fashion sense, she was very in-tuned to fashion and her style was very "in" to the times.

I sighed it has been over a century since I last saw any of my siblings, well other than Klaus. I knew that my brother kept Finn daggered in a coffin that he carts around with him, but I had no clue if any of my other siblings are suffering the same fate.

And to tell you the truth I really couldn't care.

It may sound heartless but it is the truth. I know where my hatred is coming from, it is coming from when are family was still human. Klaus and I had a different father to the rest of our siblings and I think Mikael knew that. So Mikael took it out on me and Klaus.

I remember he used to beat us and our mother did nothing, but she kept Mikael's children safe. Klaus I remember would get beaten the same amount as me, but he was stronger than I was back then so he wasn't hurt too badly. But me I would have huge bruises, broken bones from being thrown or punched too hard. Klaus and Elijah were the only ones who would patch me up and try to stop my pain.

My thoughts whirled around and around in my head, until my eyes started to drift shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mikaelson's

**Ok so here is chapter two . YAY! Also I created a Tumblr so I can interact with my fanfiction fans, as well as post character back stories, outfits, sneak peeks and updating times.**

**Here is the link **

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

**This is where before Finn died, where he agreed to live so he could be with sage...**

I shut my phone, Roza's heart-broken voice still in my head. I tried to control my anger but I am Niklaus Mikaelson and I'm not very good at it.

So I hurled my phone at the wall as hard as I could, making the phone smash all the way through the wall and broke on impacted in the next room. I knew my siblings would hear it and probably try and calm me down, and I was right because the next thing I knew was that my bedroom door opened and Finn, Sage, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and the Salvatore's, though I don't know why the Salvatore's would be here, where standing outside my bedroom door.

"Why Klaus has finally lost his mind," said the infuriating Damon Salvatore.

"Pack your bags, we are leavening in half an hour, "I said to my siblings, ignoring the Salvatore's.

"Brother?" said Rebekah and Finn confusion clear in their voices.

"Why?" said Elijah.

And Kol said "why should I?" probably just trying to piss me off, which worked cause I could feel my small amount of self control breaking.

Then there was Damon "Yay! Time to find a mental asylum for Nikky"

At hearing the word Nikky leaving Damon's mouth, I decided I knew exactly who to take my anger out on.

I grabbed him by the neck and decided I was going to throw him out my window.

And I did just that.

The sound of breaking glass, which kind of reminded me of rain, rang through the room. This was followed with a short yell, a thud, a crack of a bone and then the sound of Damon groaning in pain. I gave myself a small moment of satisfaction, and then I started packing. I grabbed the largest suitcase I had and started throwing some jeans, t-shirts, under garments (Klaus's sexy underwear), and a couple of suits.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Elijah enquired.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK?" I snarled. I guess Throwing Damon out a window didn't get rid of all my anger.

"Brother, where are you going?" Elijah demanded.

"It is not where_ I_ am going, but where _all of us_ are going." I responded in a "_this is not up for discussion voice."_

"We will not do anything till you tell us what is going on," Finn bellowed.

"Fine," I snarled to my siblings. I turned to Stefan and a still healing Damon that was just coming up the stairs. "Stefan, will you tell the Scooby doo gang to be packed and here in half an hour. I am taking you on a trip."

I heard Damon yelling at me but all I did was stare at Stefan. Stefan knew the look I was giving him; it was the same look I gave him in 1912 when I said he was good for my sister.

"Sure," was his answer, and then he started dragging a pissed of Damon out of my house.

I went back to packing, ignoring my siblings but after awhile I heard the sound of footsteps and suitcases being opened. I finished packing and grabbed my other phone and dialled the airport having my private jet set up and ready for when we get there.

One thought popped into my mind when I hung up, four original vampires, one original hybrid, one turned hybrid, three humans, one witch and four "normal vampires" on a plane what could go wrong?

The moroi court where the next people I called. I spoke to the Queen and told her about our situation and then just simply the time we would arrive and the rooms I wanted. Tatiana understood completely, being the queen and all he knew what my siblings and I were and what we were capable of doing if she so much as did something I didn't like.

Everything was set. All I needed now was to see who would be coming and who wouldn't be.

* * *

My brother kept yelling at me as we drove to Elena's house. He wasn't too happy that I had agreed to go where ever with Klaus, but I knew the look he was giving me; it was one that I knew meant he had something on his mind. It was kind of his way for asking for help

"Stefan, are you listening to me?" Damon barked.

"No," I said short and simple.

As I was driving I called Elena and explained what was going on and from there she got Jeremy to contact everyone. It was decided that it would be better if we went in numbers so she was able to get everyone but matt to agree to come to...where ever we are going.

"Brother, whoever was on the phone with Klaus made him very angry. And if they made him angry they must be his enemy and any enemy of his, is a friend of ours." I reasoned.

I heard my brother start mumbling to himself about how we were all crazy and going to die.

_Yeah thanks for the note of confidents_ I thought sarcastically.

I pulled up outside of Elena's house and ignoring Damon who slammed the car door shut so hard I swear the glass should have broke. I walked straight in to see everyone was already there with their suitcases.

"You're all mental?" Damon roared, and then walked into the kitchen.

"So Stefan, you said that Klaus wants us and his family to go somewhere?" Elena's said her voice full of confusion.

"Yes," was my simple reply as I started grabbing people's suitcases.

We were all silent after that. We just worked to fill up two cars with suit cases, we then decided that Damon, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric and I would be in one car while Elena, Caroline and Bonnie took the other one. It was my Idea to put all the boys in one car because we needed to work out what we are going to do if this is a trap.

As soon as we were off the talking began.

"What do you think the originals are planning?" Alaric said from the backseat.

"I don't know," I muttered.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that something is going to happen, and when we get there trouble was bound to happen.

"Well my stupid, idiotic brothers' reasoning is that they must be his enemy and any enemy of his, is a friend of ours." He scoffed.

"That is actually a really good idea," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you're just pissed because you didn't think of it," Tyler chimed in.

This went on for half of the ride before we all decided that if this person hated Klaus then they would most likely want him dead, which means we would have another person on team kill Klaus. But for some reason I felt like this was going to back fire on us,.

I didn't know why I was having these feelings, but I knew that something is going to happen, and when we get there trouble was bound to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Hell in the ballroom

**Ok here is chapter three YAY! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Also if anyone has any feed back it would be much appreciated.**

**Also the dress and accessories Rose/Roza is wearing is on my Tumblr as well as the one Rebekah and the rest of the girls (Elena, Caroline, Sage, Bonnie)**

**Here is the link also you don't hve to have an account ot be able to see it.**

**Word of the day...**

**Yore: of long ago or former times**

* * *

After Damon telling us we were all stupid, we boarded Klaus's private jet. And because I didn't want to deal with Damon or Stefan I sat next to my brother.

"I thought you would sit with me," Jeremy yawned.

"Yeah I didn't want to deal with Salvatore drama," I sighed.

The plane ride was kind of quiet. Jeremy, bonnie, Alaric and Tyler had fallen asleep. And the vampires were either drinking blood or alcohol. But there was something off about Klaus he had made a phone call something about meeting someone at 8:30. The after that he would sometimes smile to himself or have an angry expression that would likely mean he was going to kill someone but that was normal, the smiling wasn't normal. But to make the great Klaus smile it had to be something good.

"So where exactly are we going," Kol asked, after drowning his seventh class of whiskey.

"It is a hidden community I helped create," Klaus said.

"You created something?" Elijah scoffed.

"I had help but yes I did. About 474 years ago I met a witch and a vampire who was in love. The thing is that before he became a vampire, before drinking human blood he was able to get the witch pregnant."

"What so this community is full of vampire/witch hybrids." Rebekah gasped.

"Yes, I was able to create over 200 hundred of these creatures and from there they were able to create their own society." Klaus responded.

"And we are going to their main HQ" Elijah inquired.

"Yes," Klaus admitted.

"But why?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Oh Elena, that is the surprise." Klaus said and for the first time I saw him give a true smile.

* * *

After we landed, we were escorted by these people called guardians to,

I had no clue what Niklaus was up to but I don't trust him and that is why I asked Finn, Rebekah and Kol to come to my room.

"Elijah, why are we here" Finn addressed.

"Because I do not trust Niklaus, he may be our brother but he would not think twice before daggering us or even ending us altogether." I theorized.

"I want to say he wouldn't," Rebekah mumbled. "But your right Elijah, Niklaus would get rid of us in a heart-beat to get his own way."

I sometimes felt sorry for Rebekah. She would always talk about starting a family and having children but when we became vampires she lost the choice to even have children, and I know that it broke her. But she wasn't the only one.

"Sometimes I wish Roza was still alive," Kol sighed, a solemn look.

It had been many years since any of us had ever said her name; she was a reminder of how much Mikael hated us. She was not a monster, she never killed, she gave to charity, was running an orphanage before she died. She was even still a virgin, even though Kol and Rebekah tried to change that many times.

"I think we all do, she was the only thing that kept us together." Rebekah whispered.

"I know, sometimes I wish if I hadn't been kept in a stupid box I would have been able to protect her." Finn said, sighing.

It was hard for Finn when he was awakened because when he was daggered Roza was still alive but to wake up and find out our little sister was dead it broke him. And I think that is why he tried to get himself killed using Ester.

I heard a knock on my door, I was confused but also cautions of who it was. That was until I opened the door. Standing in my door was the Salvatore's, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Bonnie.

The four originals stared at the new comers, while they were giving us looks of both fear and suspicion.

"Yes, what would you like?" I said, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the door frame.

"We want to know if your maniac brother is up to something," Damon said, giving me a cocky.

Damon was a pain in the ass sometimes, and he was constantly showing no respect for anyone but himself. A secret fantasy I had, and I have never told anyone this but I would love to kill Damon and then show Elena that I would be much better suited to be with her.

"If he has something, then he hasn't told any f us." I admitted.

"Well then we need a plan to stop him because there is no way Klaus brought all of us here on Safe terms" Elena said, stepping forward.

"Well then come in," I said stepping back.

Niklaus, get ready because if you make one move we will end you.

* * *

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was my phone was flashing; the next thing I realized was that I had been asleep for almost 12 hours. I groaned as I got up, my stiff muscles making me feel like my body was filled with concrete. I grabbed my phone and realized that I slept through a call, which is kind of concerning since I was an Original and all. I realized it was Nikky who called and he was nice enough to leave a message.

"Hello, I just called to say that I have called Tatiana and planned a welcoming party, we will be there around 8 (in the morning) and I except to see you at 8:30" He said then in the back ground I heard a female voice that sounded strangely familiar in the background followed by my brother threatening to throw someone out the plane window.

I started laughing as I closed my phone but not before realizing the time, which was 6 o'clock. That means my brother will be here in two and a half hours. I jumped up and started to get ready going straight to my closet and picking out one of the dresses I brought online a couple of days ago. The dress was white with black flower pattern that covered half of the dress, from shoulder to waist then down around the back. Over that was a plain black belt with a black beaded flower in the middle.

I then paired it with simple black high heel Greek looking shoes, black diamond choker and black and silver rose earrings.

I decided to have a quick shower then put on my dress, shoes and accessories. It took me a while but I was finally able to zip up my dress, now for the hardest part, deciding what I am going to do with my hair.

I curled my hair and pined half of it up using a hair accessory. The style was kind of a wedding design but it did look great and when well with my white dress. I heard a knock on my door; I was hoping it was Nik but fate or destiny hated me so when I opened it I knew it wasn't Nik.

"What did I tell you Rose? What did I FUCKING tell you?" I knew it was the darkness but man Lissa can be a bitch sometimes.

I sighed then just slammed the door in her face. I really didn't want to deal with a raging princess; I mean she doesn't even have a tiara.

_I could lend her mine_ I thought.

In the days of yore, tiaras were for noble and royal ladies. And I know for a fact that the first Dragomir, before the start of the Moroi race, was just a handmaid and a very weak witch too. I knew Abigail Dragomir; she was a very lovely woman and would have made a better princess than Lissa. Sadly though as more generations are born, the more they loses and it seems that the family have lost any good trait their great x10 grandmother had.

I heard banging then the sound of the door knob being twisted but suck or her because I locked it. She yelled some more before leaving. I sighed, peace and quiet at...

My phone went off. I was by now very pissed off so instead of being polite when i answered I just went.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Roza," I heard Nik "It's time."

* * *

I felt sorry for Rose after what I said but she needed to let me go. I was a monster and she could do so much better. It was Lissa's idea to tell Rose that Love Fades. Mine has.

It was also her idea to come to this stupid party. She said Rose would not come and that I would be safe and the party has been going since 6 and it was 7:55 now, so I doubt she would show.

After five minutes of standing against a wall and a few strigoi comments the grand doors were thrown open with more force than a dhampir and Moroi combined.

Standing in the door way were a group of people they all were human. But then five stepped out and joined together in the middle of the room. There were four males in suits and a female wearing a blue ball gown that looked more expensive than anything in have ever seen.

"May I introduce to you, the original family." Tatiana said, her voice booming through the room. Then in turn they introduced themselves

"Finn Mikaelson."

"Kol Mikaelson."

"Elijah."

"My name is Rebekah."

"Call me Klaus."

The one called Elijah stepped forward "We are the original family, and from us all vampires were created."

After that there was an uproar many of the royals were yelling at both the new arrivals and the queen. It was at that point, that Hans the head guardian, called the Guardians to arrest the Mikaelson.

Two of the guardians attacked but before they even reached the "originals" them Elijah became a blur then the guardians dropped to the ground with their heart in Elijah's hands.

After that all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Also I won't be able to post for about three or four days, that is because I am going away but if we stop at mc Donald's I will use the free Wi-Fi**

**And I haven't read any fanfiction yet because I don't know what to read but if anyone has any Idea's about any that have been completed (I hate waiting for things) on Vampire diaries, vampire academy, merlin or hetalia that would be great. **

**Thanks sooooooooooooooooo much from PANDAPOP1225.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not a good surprise

**Don't you love parents...**

**I said we were going away for a few days but my parents decided to stay for another week. So just got back and did a chapter. Next step check facebook, tumblr and email. **

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S Any feed back would be great like anything you want or think will happen, questions ect.**

**I will be updating on the 30th of October, don't know what time thou. **

* * *

**Roza**

As I neared the ballroom, the sound of screams filled my overly sensitive ears. I ran as fast as I could until I was standing behind a group of people and I peered into the ballroom and saw people I never thought I would see again my family. Elijah was wiping blood of his hands; Finn was standing in front of Rebekah while holding Kol back and my other half, my brother my twin was in the middle of it but he had turned and was facing me. His blue eyes bore into mine just as my brown one stared at him. I may have only talked to him less than an hour ago but this is the first time I had seen him since Mikael spared my life.

"Together forever," Klaus said, making everyone's eyes turned towards my brother.

"Always and forever," I whispered.

Now the eyes were on me. There was shocked looks from everyone but Janie, Klaus and Tatana.

"May I introduce to you Roza Mikaelson, My twin sister" Klaus's voice boomed through the ballroom.

All eyes were on me as I walked into the ballroom. It was kind of strange to be look at like a stranger since everyone knew me as the badass Rosemarie Hathaway and not as an original.

"Roza," I heard Elijah and Finn whisper at the same time.

Then I felt more than one pair of arms surrounding me in a hug, making me in-between Elijah and Finn.

"You're alive," Finn kept whispering over and over again.

They let me go after awhile but didn't take their hands off me; instead they kept their hand on my shoulder.

"I am guessing that you didn't tell them I was alive," I said to Nik but only got a shrug of shoulders as an explanation.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Lissa growled.

I used my vampire speed until I was standing in front of her, my eyes a dark red and black veins producing from my eyes. She gave a shocked gasp and took a step back until she was pressed against Christian, who was looking at me with both revulsion and fear. Dimitri stepped forward and lifted his hand as if to wipe my face, but he didn't make it far because Klaus grabbed his and held on tight. I knew it wasn't enough to hurt him too bad but just enough to make him realize the strength my family possessed.

"Brother," I snarled.

"Patience sister," he said smirking.

"Your name?" Nik asked/ compelled

"Dimitri Belikov," he whispered.

Nik let Dimitri go, but I knew he was up to something. He walked closer to the rest of the family, who were still shocked to see me but was hiding it well... well except from Elijah who every now would look around when he couldn't see me.

By now everyone was looking at us. Even the small group in the back who I am assuming came with my brother.

I knew a few faces from the group, one of the doppelganger, the unforgettable face of Stefan Salvatore, and Sage my brother's true love.

"Well it seems that I have found the one I have been looking for," Nik Declared.

The Moroi and Dhampir looked on with fear clear on their face. Tatiana though was not afraid, she looked on with curiosity. Tatiana knew what I was...Every King and Queen knew about me and my race.

"Roza, I suggest you keep your twin under bay" Tatiana smirked.

"You and I both know that isn't possible," I said teasing back.

While me and Tatiana was having a somewhat private conversation, my brother was now standing on the front stage surrounded by my siblings.

"Brother, what are you up too?" Elijah said his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I promised Roza I would not use physical, physiological or emotional torture Dimitri Belikov." He said.

_What is he doing?_ I thought to myself.

"Niklaus, we will not do your dirty work." Elijah said warningly.

"Really?" Nik said sarcastically.

I watched my family as my brother walked back over to Dimitri. Elijah was looking on with curiosity, Finn had his eyes narrowed slightly, and Rebekah wasn't looking at Nik but at me, her eyes studying me looking for any indication of who Dimitri was to me. Then Kol, his fists were tight by his side, and shaking worse than a Chihuahua in winter. The was going to be a really bad, I knew it, Tatiana knew it, My family knew it, the group that came with them knew it, but the rest were clueless. And to make matter worse Lissa just had to intervene.

She was now standing in front of Dimitri with Christian, Eddie, Mia on her other sides.

"I don't know what Dimitri did and if this is some stupid prank by **THAT** whore..." She said pointing at me. "I suggest you leave." Her head high and a small smirk on her lips, the same I have seen on many people who dare underestimate us, well before we killed them.

It was silent until Rebekah walked over to Nik and Lissa. She walked normally, her head held high. She stopped right in front of Lissa. Rebekah was taller than the two, but only by a few centre meters. She looked Lissa in the eye.

"Why do you hate my sister," Rebekah compelled.

Everyone knew what she was doing, and there were even a few comments about how that it was impossible to compel a Spirit using Moroi. But they didn't know that our compulsion is ten times stronger than that of a Moroi...Or even strigoi.

"I hate your sister because I am sick of all the guys fawning over her. I wanted Jessie, I wanted Dimitri, I wanted mason. But that whore got to them first." Lissa whispered.

Rebekah smiled than said, "How many times have you cheated on your boyfriend?"

_Lissa wouldn't do that_ I thought.

"Over thirty," Lissa replied, still under compulsion.

"People or times?" Rebekah said. By now Christian looked close to tears and Dimitri, Eddie, and Mia had backed away from her. I felt bad but not that bad after hearing she tried to take Dimitri away from me.

"People," Lissa whispered.

Once the compulsion was broken off Lissa's face just dropped. Her eyes widen and I swore I saw some tears. At moments like this I wished her parents hadn't died. She was great before that but now I really wished I hadn't of saved her.

"Christian," She said, probably hoping to explain.

"Don't," he snarled, and then he snapped her neck.

Did I forget to mention I turned him?


	5. Chapter 5: The thoughts of Original's

**Ok here it is. The next chapter...what's gonna happen.**

**I realized that I have run out of Idea's hee hee so the next chapter will be posted on the 11 of November **

* * *

**Elijah **

My sister, my dear sweet sister Roza. Already I could tell that she was different, she was no longer the girl that hid behind her brothers. I finally got my wish that she would grow up, to finally become the women she was meant to be, but not like this.

Her eyes had lost their light. She smiled and laughed but it wasn't the same.

Someone had hurt her.

And I suspected I knew who it was. With my brother Niklaus going on and on about Mr Belikov being tortured and a promise he made not to hurt the poor man I knew it was Mr Belikov that hurt my sister. I sighed internally, knowing that I would have to stop Kol and Rebekah from hurting him once they figured it out. Family such a wonderful gift, yet a deadly curse.

**Kol**

I held the monster back. He wanted revenge and blood, but the brother in me wanted to protect my sisters from getting hurt. I was so happy when I realized that Roza was still alive. And I will admit that when I saw her I felt a small twinge in my chest, It was my humanity. For a small moment I felt my humanity, all because of Roza.

I could see that Dimitri Belikov hurt my sister but I can also see the look of love on her face. The small glances that she throws him and even the sad eyes of Belikov that watches my sister when ever her back is turned away from him.

They loved each other but wouldn't admit it. It was pathetic and I knew something had to be done about it.

If only one original could be happy then I wanted it to be Roza

**Rebekah**

I was going kill Nik! How dare he keep us thinking that Roza was dead? She was the light of our family.

She was our humanity.

But even I saw the look of heartbreak that passed in my sisters eyes whenever she looked at Dimitri Belikov. He was handsome I will admit. He's long hair that was pulled into low ponytail and a white dress shirt that hugged his natural muscles. He was exactly like the person my sister dreamed of falling in love with. But of course my brothers would find away to interfere, like most brothers would. But it is different since we still...well partly follow the olden ways were if you wish to be with our sister then you must get past Kol, Finn, Elijah and Nik.

He was in for a rough couple of years.

**Finn**

Niklaus was going t die... Because I was going to kill him

How dare he make us think that Roza was dead? I was ready to follow her into the afterlife. My little sister was the only person other than Sage that I would give my life for. I love the rest of my family, but I didn't raise them like I did with Roza.

When we were human and our father use to beat Niklaus and Roza, Roza would always get the worst of it because she was so small. So when ever Mikael hurt her, Elijah and I would clean her up and treat her wounds. We tried to d the same with Niklaus but even as a child he was stubborn, always making sure Roza was safe before letting us take care of him.

Even now I can see the little boy who would do anything for his twin. Many of my sibling's pretend to have no humanity, but the truth is we all have humanity, but Roza is the only one who can get us to show it.

She is our humanity and our hope.

**Roza**

There was many screams when Christian killed Lissa, but tell you the truth I couldn't care. She was so sweet when she was younger but I guess the responsibility of being the "last" Dragomir made her become a selfish person.

The guardian's attacked again but they were stopped by Mason, who killed them by knocking their heads together at full strength.

"How," I heard Eddie whisper.

"I made you forget," I said putting it simply.

"Wha...How...when...Wh?" he stuttered, not really believe what is seeing. _He'll get over it and move on eventually, _I thought.

Silence once again spread through the hall, with the moroi staring us down with a mixture of fear, revulsion, and fury. Yet they were all too frightened to act.

_Pathetic. _

"How about we go back to having a party and anyone brave enough to ask me questions I will answer...To a certain extent." I said.

It took awhile before everything went back to a somewhat normal state.

"Nik," I growled.

"Mmmm" He said innocently...or as innocent as he could be for a thousand year old hybrid.

"I know what you were doing Nik, don't even think I don't know," I said, grabbing his arm in a bone crushing grip.

We stared at each other for awhile, all words leaving my mind as I realized this is the first time I had seen Nik in over a century. My eyes started to water, my lips trembled. Nik softly said my name before pulling me into a hug. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me while I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed like that; even when the people Nik came with was standing there looking at us.

"I believe we should move to a more comfortable place were we can discuss what is going on." Elijah said. Still being the brother with the most brains.

We left the ballroom and Nik lead all of us to his room. It was as we were walking up a flight of stairs that someone picked me up bridle style. And of course it was Finn, the only one to treat me like a child to my face. So we continued, my family sending me looks, Finn holding me tight to his boy as to make sure I was really there, and the small group who was looking between us with looks of suspicion, confusion, fear and lust.

_Oh fun_ I thought sarcastically.


End file.
